


Cabernet

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicide, Wine, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: TW: alcohol and suicide
Kudos: 1





	Cabernet

Cabernet

A splash of red on a white skirt  
dribbled down my chin  
Cabernet fills me inside and out  
life’s blood

The bottle is empty  
but the feelings are still there

Drowning in the swirl of my own thoughts  
smashing the bottle against the wall  
dripping to the floor

Moonlight glints off shards of glass  
shining, blinding light

Tonight calls for another sacrifice  
grasped in my hand  
a deeper shade of red drips  
blends with the droplets on the floor

The mouth of the red river is my wrist  
moonlight growing brighter as my eyes close  
finally, finally quiet


End file.
